Stigura
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = White Dragon Slayer Magic White Shadow Dragon Mode Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Kanji2 = カグラ・ミカヅチ |Romaji2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Alias2 = White Ribbon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 23 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Gravity Change |Image Gallery = }} Stigura (Sting x Kagura) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Mermaid Heel Mage, Kagura Mikazuchi. About Sting and Kagura Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years ago, Sting was sent to the future in order to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. However, as the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, he seems much more cheerful. He has developed a much happier demeanor and is now more easy-going with others. Sting is excited to improve the guild and work together with his teammates to get the job done, demonstrating his cooperative and social side. He also has no qualms with the members continuing to refer to him as Sting, as shown when Lector accidentally called his name instead of using his title. Compared to Rogue, Sting is the more sensitive of the two Dragon Slayers, wearing his heart on his sleeve and openly crying when he is overcome with grief, with Rogue even jokingly calling him "Master Crybaby" once. This is shown most prominently after Sabertooth's brutal defeat at the hands of the Alvarez Empire, since he takes this loss worse than any of his teammates, and openly sobs about how pathetic he is to do anything. Even after Yukino convinces him that it's his responsibility to encourage everyone to continue fighting despite their loss, he still considers himself to be a pathetic master, showing that he is still insecure with himself filling in the role as the leader of Sabertooth. Kagura Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her. Upon meeting Jellal for the first time during the battle for Hargeon, Kagura thought of killing Jellal on several occasions, such as when he drowned and she considered leaving him to die. However, Kagura manages to overlook her grudge and saves him, possibly meaning that she has forgiven him. History Sting's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It would later turn out Weisslogia faked his death and implanted a false memory in Sting's mind so that he could enter Sting's body in order to prolong his life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Sting, Weisslogia created antibodies to ensure he would never turn into a dragon and have no memory of what occurred. Sometime later, Sting was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Weisslogia could possibly defeat Acnologia. Sting awoke on July 7,X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point, Sting would meet the exceed Lector who would admire the latter. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Kagura's History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Relationship Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Sting and his guild competed against Kagura's guild during the grand magic games. They almost fought during the final day of the games but Sting managed to avoid her. Later after the dragon attack, the two competed over which guild, Yukino should join after Sting invited her to rejoin but a tipsy Kagura reminded everyone that she and Yukino made a bet that said Yukino owed her life. Alvarez Empire Arc Sting saves Kagura from Larcade Dragneel (Zeref's son and Natsu's nephew) and watches as he fights against the Shield of Spriggan managing to overwhelm before the latter retaliates with a spell which places everyone in a state of hunger. Sting regains his senses and knocks all of his friends out before they eat each other. When Sting achieves White Shadow Dragon Mode, he has difficulty trying to enter the shadows to escape another spell of Larcades but Kagura awakes and uses her gravity magic to force him into the shadows. Once in the world of shadows, the Dragon Slayer uses his new ability to charge at Larcade as the latter tries to use his magic on Sting but Sting avoids it and tells Larcade he will use a combo move of Rogue and Kagura who blushes that Sting added her to the techniques. Kagura smiles when Sting defeats Larcade and soon regroups with the others. Other Media References Navigation Category:Stigura Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help Category:New Pages